


This is a mistake

by otakuvoc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Secret Relationship, Top Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuvoc/pseuds/otakuvoc
Summary: “So… you’re sure that it was only a friend?” Nishinoya stared at his neck.Memories flooded back to him. The hickeys. He should have gotten concealer. Kageyama slapped his hand to his forehead at his stupidity.“Congrats on losing your virginity, King.” Tsukishima called out from the other side of the room.“Who said I was a virgin before?” Kageyama retorted before cursing himself.“In any case your chick has a way with her mouth.” Tanaka mentioned, causing Kageyama’s face to go beet red. He didn’t want the others to know he was gay, so he didn’t correct Tanaka, but he had to bite his tongue to stop the correction from coming out of his mouth.Or where Oikawa and Kageyama are secretly dating, they get frisky and Kageyama forgets that acts have consequences.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 622





	This is a mistake

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is set in a universe where the Haikyuu!! high schools are actually universities because I like the high school teams but this whole story works better if they’re adult. Enjoy!!

Kageyama looked up at his boyfriend, getting lost in the intricate details of his face. They had been dating for a couple of years already, but Kageyama couldn’t help and stare at him at any given chance. Anyway, it wasn’t like he had a lot of these said ‘given chances’. It was no one’s fault but his own. He didn’t want the world to know he was dating Oikawa Tooru. First and foremost, it was because he knew Oikawa was bound to do great things and he wasn’t sure if dating a boy would make people reconsider their offers of professional playing. Second was his new team. When he was enrolled in Karasuno, he didn’t expect the crows to hate Oikawa  _ that  _ much. He wasn’t too bothered though, because he loved the other and if they didn’t see what he had, then it was their problem, not his. It just gave him another reason to not tell others about their relationship. Well, others excluding Iwaizumi. They had probably scarred him to life when he walked in on Kageyama sucking off Oikawa. That incident aside, no one knew of their status.

So, nights like these when they had nothing to do except staying in each other’s arms were more than welcomed. They stayed cuddled in Oikawa’s dorm (because Kageyama had a roommate who was a way too talkative beam of sunshine and Oikawa was rooming alone), sometimes whispering sweet nothings to each other.

“If you keep on looking at me like that, I might have to kiss you.” Oikawa mumbled, staring back into Kageyama’s eyes.

“Then do it.” 

Nothing more was needed for Oikawa’s lips to find his own. Kageyama melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. He somewhat registered thinking that he could do this forever. Staying in his boyfriend’s arms, lips together and hands roaming each other’s bodies. It was something he would seriously consider if it wasn’t for basic survival needs. 

Oikawa pushed him down into the mattress and pinned his wrists over his head. Kageyama was usually the one who pinned Oikawa to the mattress, but the change of position definitely did  _ not  _ bother him. 

Oikawa barely wasted a second before attacking his neck and chest with kisses, shirts long discarded. Kageyama let himself get lost in the feeling of his lover’s nibbling and sucking at his skin. He let out soft moans and whimpers, surprised at how much of a mess Oikawa made him. 

“You should be under me more often, Tobio-chan, I love the sound of your voice.” Oikawa mumbled against his skin, going back down his chest and nearing his waistband.

“I-If you wanted to top… you al-always could…” Kageyama tried to speak through his moans.

“That’s what I’m doing right now, ain’t I?”

With a swift movement, Oikawa got rid of the last of Kageyama’s clothing. 

The raven moaned endlessly as his boyfriend pleasured him. He lost himself in the sensation of bliss that his boyfriend’s lips on his skin produced. He got lost between moans, pants and pleas of ‘Tooru’. Kageyama lost track of time. He forgot how many times he cummed and all the different ways Oikawa made him feel like he was in heaven. The last time he let out his seed, he felt his eyes droop and barely heard Oikawa’s chuckle.

“I think that’s enough for you tonight isn’t it, Tobio-chan?”

Kageyama somehow managed a hum.

“Good, because I was getting to my limit.” 

His voice held a lot less of its usual teasing and Kageyama knew he wasn’t the only one completely wrecked from their activities. At the thought, he let out a soft chuckle and pried his eyes opened.

“I’m gonna need you to make one last effort and get up, we need to get cleaned up and I need to change the sheets.” Oikawa stroked his cheek and Kageyama instinctively nuzzled into his palm.

He eventually managed to get up on shaky legs, the realization that he would be  _ very _ sore the next day slowly dawning on him. After Oikawa gently cleaned them both and changed his bed sheets, the two cuddled back on the bed together. Right before he fell asleep, Kageyama heard Oikawa ask.

“Do you have your alarm set for your classes tomorrow?”

To which he simply hummed before going off to a dreamless slumber.

-

Turns out he did  _ not  _ have his alarm turned on for the next day and Kageyama woke up at 9:30 with Oikawa’s alarm. The two boys looked at each other in concern as the noise of the already awake campus could be heard from inside the room. 

Kageyama spotted his reflection in Oikawa’s vanity mirror and almost choked on his breath. Dark purple bruises littered his neck and shoulders as he turned to glare at Oikawa.

“How the hell am I supposed to get out of here? Everyone’s awake  _ and  _ I have a shit load of hickeys.” 

“I asked you if you set your alarm!” 

“I was half asleep!”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Tobio-chan.” Oikawa let out a nervous laugh and a shaky breath. 

Kageyama immediately recognized the signs and went to wrap his arms around his lover’s shoulders.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s not your fault.” 

When the shaking of Oikawa’s shoulders didn’t die down, Kageyama repeated with a kiss to the crown of his head.

“It’s not your fault. Don’t worry. I love you.” 

Slowly, Oikawa steadied his breathing and hugged Kageyama’s torso tightly, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

“I’m really sorry, I know you don’t want people to know about us and I got greedy-” Oikawa started before Kageyama pressed a finger to his lips.

“Shh. It’s fine. I’ll just wait until most people get to class before going back.” 

After Oikawa left for his class, Kageyama opened his phone. Unsurprisingly, he had quite a few missed calls from Hinata, Suga, Yamaguchi and even Tsukishima. How they convinced the salt shaker to try and call him was out of his knowledge but he pressed on the number and brought his phone to his ear. Not even a complete ring later, Hinata was shouting in his ear.

“Bakageyama! Where were you? You didn’t even sleep at the dorm. We just finished practice and you weren’t there. You never miss practice unless you’re like dead. Are you okay? Where are you?” 

He heard a few snickers in the background. He quickly connected the dots and realized that they were probably in the locker room. 

“Yeah I’m okay, sorry I forgot to put on my alarm and I was on night mode so I didn’t receive your call.”

“Where did you sleep?”

“At a friend’s.” It hurt him to call his boyfriend a friend, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell them. He knew how badly Oikawa wanted to tell the world, yet had spent three years in a closeted relationship with him. He was grateful for that and he wanted to give his boyfriend his wish, but simply couldn’t. 

After his phone call, Kageyama grabbed one of his boyfriend’s sweaters and threw it on, before making sure he didn’t hear any noise in the corridor and getting out. Walking hurt but he realized that as long as he didn’t force himself too much, he would probably be fine. He locked the door behind him and turned around, heart almost jumping out of his chest. He recognized the boy in front of him as Oikawa’s teammate. A teammate who most likely knew exactly who’s dorm he just locked the door of with a key that Oikawa gave him when they started dating, during Kageyama’s second year of high school. 

They both stayed silent for a few seconds before the boy who looked younger than him raised an eyebrow. 

“In my two years as his teammate I’ve only seen him rejecting people and then he has someone coming out of his dorm.”

“Glad to know he wasn’t cheating on me.” Kageyama mumbled halfheartedly, knowing Oikawa wouldn’t be the type to cheat, before realizing what he said.

“Oh, he’s dating you?” The silver haired boy cocked his head to the side.

Kageyama’s eyes widened.

“Uh.. I- I’m.. it’s.. uhh” He couldn’t find the right words and he felt his breath catch in his throat.

“I’m sorry dude, was I not supposed to know that?” 

“Not really. I mean, I’m sure Tooru would be glad to have people knowing I’m just.. I don’t.. I can’t..” He once again failed at finding the right words.

“Hey, it’s okay, I won’t tell a soul. I’m Yahaba, Yahaba Shigeru.”

“I know… I’m Kageyama Tobio.” He mumbled.

“Setter from Karasuno, right? Wait, are you that Tobio-chan he keeps complaining about? Oh my gosh we keep teasing him by saying he’s probably in love. Oh my gosh we were right.” The other let out a delighted laugh as he clapped his hands together.

“Please, don’t tell anyone, Yahaba-san.” 

“Don’t worry, my mouth is shut. Except when I go talk to Oikawa because he deserves being teased.” 

“Yeah you can always tease that dumbass.” Kageyama chuckled before looking down.

“Well, it was nice to meet you Kageyama-kun. I won’t hold you any longer since I, myself, am late to class.” 

After the slightly terrifying experience, Kageyama managed to make it back to Karasuno just in time for his third class. He managed to forget about the whole ordeal while trying to understand whatever the teachers were trying to tell him. It only came back to him when he stepped in the locker room. Tanaka, Nishinoya and Hinata were huddled around a magazine. 

“Can you believe this? They gave his favourite food! No one cares! This is a volleyball magazine, what’s up with the Oikawa Tooru’s favourite food is milk bread, his personal motto is if you’re gunna hit it, hit it ‘till it breaks!” 

Kageyama had to suppress a laugh. He remembered the times when Oikawa would cling on to him until he agreed to go get him milk bread or that one time when he told him that his dad once told him a quote that he still used as a motto to this day. His heart fluttered in his chest and Kageyama shook his head. They’d been dating for three years, for fucks sake, not a month. 

The first one to notice him was Suga.

“Hey, Kageyama! Glad you’re alive!” 

Everyone’s attention turned to him. He decided to ignore them as he usually did and went in his chosen corner of the room. He dumped his bag and took off the sweater he stole earlier that day. He heard a gasp behind him and turned around, tilting his head to the side.

“So… you’re sure that it was only a friend?” Nishinoya stared at his neck.

Memories flooded back to him. The hickeys. He should have gotten concealer. Kageyama slapped his hand to his forehead at his stupidity. 

“Congrats on losing your virginity, King.” Tsukishima called out from the other side of the room.

“Who said I was a virgin before?” Kageyama retorted before cursing himself. 

“In any case your chick has a way with her mouth.” Tanaka mentioned, causing Kageyama’s face to go beet red. He didn’t want the others to know he was gay, so he didn’t correct Tanaka, but he had to bite his tongue to stop the correction from coming out of his mouth. 

They teased him for a few more minutes before Daichi scolded them and told them to get changed. Kageyama took off his shirt, earning a few whistles from the other guys, that he ignored before throwing on his uniform. He went through practice semi-normally, sometimes earning a comment when his stance wasn’t perfect, but no one seemed to realize that he hadn’t fucked a girl, rather that he had been fucked by a guy.

Kageyama thought that after practice, things would die down, but they did quite the opposite.

“So, Kageyama…” Hinata started as the setter plopped down on the locker room bench. He had refused more practice with the middle blocker and he barely felt the bottom half of his body. 

“What?” He glared at the redhead.

“Was that a one time thing or are you dating mysterious person? You can always tell me if you need me to leave the dorm.” Hinata winked in a pathetic attempt to look teasing.

“We’re dating. But I’m not bringing hi- anyone to our room.” Kageyama almost slapped himself. He was about to say him, and that really couldn’t have ended prettily.

“Call her!” Tanaka said as he finished changing.

“No.” Kageyama simply answered.

“Cmon please call them!” Hinata insisted and Kageyama briefly noted his use of genderless pronoun.

“No.”

“We won’t believe that she exists if you don’t.” Noya chimed in, trying to convince him.

“Oh yeah, cause of course the King gave himself hickeys just to make you guys believe he has a girlfriend. I don’t get why you guys are making it such a big deal.” 

For the first time, Kageyama was grateful for Tsukishima’s sarcasm. He didn’t know how to deal with his team and his head was spinning. A sound from his phone brought him back to his current situation. He didn’t even have time to begin typing his reply to the text Oikawa just sent him before his phone was snatched out of his hands. He felt his heart stop and his face going crimson. 

“It’s a message from contact name asshole with a red heart saying ‘yahoo Tobio-chan! Dya go to practice today? Yahaba-chan told me he saw you leaving my dorm and he’s been bugging me with Iwa-chan non stop I legit hate it here, keyboard smash, save me’”

Kageyama’s eyes widened when Tanaka read the message out loud to the whole team. He knew they were idiots, but they weren’t as dumb as to not know exactly who called him Tobio-chan and knew people who he nicknamed Iwa-chan and Yahaba-chan. He wanted to cry and burst out laughing and bury himself in the ground all at once at the silence that went over the club room.

He snatched his phone from Tanaka’s grip and stormed out, cursing himself as his lower back ached and pressed his phone to his ear.

“What’s wrong?” Was the first thing Oikawa told him as he picked up. He knew Kageyama was awkward and always asked before calling him, so calling out of nowhere right after he sent a message worried him.

“I went to practice. It was a mistake. I didn’t get concealer so they saw my hickeys and then they started questioning me and when you texted me they took my phone and read the message. They know it’s you. They know. They. I’m. They’re going to hate me because I’m gay aren’t they?” 

“No, Tobio, no one’s going to hate you.” Oikawa started before a voice behind Kageyama spoke up.

“No one hates you Bakageyama, I don’t know where you got that from but legit Daichi and Suga are already dating why the fuck would we have a problem with you dating the Grand King?” Hinata arrived like a fireball and tackled him to the ground.

“oW! What the fuck Boke!” He screeched. A soft laugh came from the other side of the phone and Kageyama had to contain himself not to scream, get up and run to Aoba Johsai to kiss his boyfriend. 

“He’s right, Kageyama. If the team didn’t accept you for you, we would have lots of problems.” Daichi spoke and Kageyama looked up, seeing the whole team behind him.

“I’m sorry dude.” Tanaka said, seemingly unapologetic and smug.

“Put him on speaker!” Noya screamed and the rest of the team gave out various agreements.

“No!” Kageyama said.

“Put me on speaker!” Oikawa said from the other side of the phone.

“You’re supposed to be on my side! What the hell Tooru?” He complained before putting his phone on speaker. 

Kageyama let his boyfriend and his team speak together with his face burning in embarrassment. At some point, the subject he dreaded the most came up.

“So, Oikawa-san, you’re the one who wrecked Kageyama’s whole upper body?” Hinata asked, smirking at his best friend.

“Lower body too, Hinata, he had a hard time walking after training, why do you think he didn’t want to train with you more?” Suga mentioned. A wheeze came from the phone and Kageyama mentally planned his funeral. 

“You guys seem oddly invested in your teammate’s sex life.” He said, still laughing.

“Shut up Tooru, we all know you enjoy seeing me suffer.” He pouted 

“Kinky.” Oikawa replied.

“I hate you.” He buried his head in his arms as his teammates seemed amused by their conversation.

“Not what you were saying yesterday.” Kageyama could hear the smirk in his boyfriend’s voice. 

“Fuck off.” 

His teammates and boyfriend continued talking and teasing him before Oikawa screeched.

“Iwa-chan found me, help, Tobio-chan, can I yell out that we’re dating now?” 

“Yeah, sure, go ahead.” Kageyama said before he heard his boyfriend yell.

“Me and Tobio-chan are dating! I’m gay and I love him!” 

Then he hung up and Kageyama blushed as his teammates piled up on him, teasing, laughing and smiling. Kageyama realized that he worried too much about coming out and that his team accepted that he was dating a boy and that said boy was Oikawa Tooru. He let a smile adorn his face, blush still holding as his friends messed around about his ‘new’ relationship. 

He could get used to his.

“So.. Kageyama… you bottomed for Oikawa Tooru?” Tanaka teased.

Or maybe not.


End file.
